Fair Maiden Mimi
by YamsSporks
Summary: This is my first fic. It's a Mimato. It's a Medieval fic...you know what a Medieval fic has. r&r please flames are welcome I really don't care.
1. Part 1

# Fair Maiden Mimi

By: Yams&Sporks

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mimi walked on the warm summer night down in the palace garden.All her worry's faded as she listened to the silent symphony of the night.The fairy's twirled on their minute feet.Little beads of dew drop from their hair, and their bodies.Mimi had snuck from the palace to be away from the pressures of her life.The night was soothing to her; the lights were out in the palace, the only light was from the pale full moon above her head.She kneeled on the cool grass, and picked a small white flower.She placed it gently in her hair.She yawned lightly and laid her self in the ground.Her hair fanned around her head as she fluttered her eyes shut.

"The princess…we shall protect her till the morning light comes." A fairy with green hair and skin said to his fellow fairies.

"Yes, Aspen is right…" a tiny fairy with pink skin and hair agreed.The fairies formed a circle around her and sang a summer night song to protect the princess in the palace garden well she slept. 

The horse galloped down the dusty trail, the stars above twinkled above.He pulled the rains back to make the horse stop.He stepped off the horse to a small lake, the horse followed to moisten his parched mouth.He kneeled over the edge and looked at his reflection, his blue eyes and blond hair.He hit the water not wanting to see him self.

"Why can't I be normal?" He said leaning against a tree watching his horse take a drink, the horse lifted its head and then shook it then turned back to the water.He pulled a small silver instrument out of the bag that hung on his shoulder.He placed the cold metal to his lips and played soft random notes that made a song.

"At least I don't have to marry that stuck up princess! I can find a beautiful village girl and marry her." He said after putting the instrument back in his bag. He closed his eyes and feel asleep dreaming of the perfect girl.

Mimi awoke with the rising sun; she quickly got to her feet and rushed to the sting of sheets out of her window.She tugged on them and rushed up.She heard footsteps outside her open door; she climbed into her bed stuffing the extra sheets under her four-poster bed.She pulled the covers over her body and closed her eyes.

"Rise and shine Mimi dear!" her mother called pulling the covers off her slender body.

"Why should I rise and meet that pig prince!" Mimi said as she was being fit into her dress."And I can dress myself!" Mimi said shooing the servants with her hands. 

"Mimi, you're a princess and to become queen!" her mother said with a sigh, as Mimi gave her a face of disgust.

"Why me.You're only using me so you can bring peace to the two kingdoms!" Mimi shouted angrily at her mother as she slipped on pink shoes to match her pink gown.

"Yes Mimi, but we're not using you. We are simply keeping an agreement by you're father and King Ishida." Her mother said leading her daughter to the camber room were her father and King Ishida stood glaring at each other. 

"Ah, here she is!" her father said motioning for Mimi to come to his side.Mimi unwilling obeyed her father's wish.

"Hello King Ishida it nice to finally meet you." Mimi said with a curtsy.King Ishida rubbed his chin.

"You don't want to be here do you?" he asked with a tone saying 'I can see right though you'. Mimi shook her head truthfully as King Ishida chuckled."My oldest son feels the same way…you know he ran away last night because he didn't want to come. And I haven't seen him since!" he said with a hardy laugh.

"Why did you're son not want to meet my beautiful daughter!" Mimi's father said as King Ishida stopped laughing and took a serious tone.

"Because, he has met many princess's and he says they all are stuck up…so, I guess he thought she would be to." He said with a shrug as Mimi's father's face turned a dark shade of red.

"May I leave now father?" Mimi asked unsure, but didn't want to be in the middle of a quarrel.Her father waved her to go and she raced out of the camber.

"Mimi, where are you going?" her mother asked as Mimi walked past her.

"To the market." Mimi said marching up to her room to change her clothes into something peasant looking.She decided on a light green dress.

He woke up with the nudge of his horse's nose. His eyes opened and he scanned the area.

"What's 'tis it?" He said petting the horse's neck for comfort.The horse jerked its head towards a path. "You want to go down there?" He asked as the horse nodded its head. He hopped on the horse and headed down the path. 

"Whoa! You can't ride you're horse in the market!" a small boy with blond hair yelled.He looked down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know.I'm just passing though this town." He said hopping off the horse and tying it to a tree outside the market.He took the bags of value with him.

"May I ask you you're name?" the little boy asked. 

"Yes, I'm Yamato." He said patting the small boy on the head. He bent down so he was eye-to-eye with the small boy."Here, you like chocolate?" Yamato asked taking out a bar of dark brown. The boy licked his lips and snatched the bar from Yamato.He rushed away to show it to his friends.Yamato stood up and looked around the small market.

"Mimi, nice to see you back so soon!" a merchant called waving to her. Mimi waved back and walked over.

"So, what do you have this fine summer day? Candies, clothes?" Mimi asked rubbing her hands as the merchant laughed at what she was saying.

"You know what I have." The merchant said taking out a pink daisy out, and handing her the flower.

"Thank you!" Mimi said accepting the flower and digging in her coin purse to pay."How much?" Mimi asked as the merchant shook his head.

"No, you don't have to pay…you got me enough to keep my family fed." The merchant said as Mimi pulled out a gold coin and placed it in his hand.

"Take it. It's the will of me!" she said with a tone that her mother used.The merchant laughed and willingly took the coin; he placed it in his bag and smiled at Mimi.

"Thank you…I hope I can repay you some how." He said with what looked liked tears in his eyes. 

"No need for that." She said with a wave and walked down looking at the other merchants, and stores.

Yamato looked around the market when he spotted a girl with fair brown hair that followed down to her shoulders, her green dress trailed behind her. He stood thinking '_Heaven must be missing an angel__.'_He strutted off towards her in the small market.

"Excuse me Miss…" He said as she turned to see who was addressing her. 

"Yes sir." She said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"I'm new here and do you know anywhere where I can find a decent meal?" Yamato asked as the girl nodded.

"Yeah, this way." She said motioning him to follow her.She led him to a small store with bread and bakery good hanging in the window. Next to it was a shop with meat hanging in the window."Here, these are the best bakery and butcher shop in the market." She said as he looked around the windows. 

"I think I shall try one of those lovely looking cakes…then get a loaf of bread for the road." He said thinking out loud. She looked at him oddly and shook her head.

"My name's Mimi." She said holding out her hand.Her took it and kissed it gingerly.

"I'm Yamato." He said after letting go of her hand. "And such a fair maiden you are." He said standing up.Mimi blushed at the comment and looked back at the small stores.

"Are you traveling on a quest?" Mimi asked as he eyed her up and down.

"No, just didn't want to stay around and let my father arrange my life when I'm older." He said with a small sigh. Mimi turned to him.

"I feel the same way, my parents don't care…they were just trying to end a feud and bring peace! I really don't like the fact that I can't marry someone because I love them." Mimi babbled on. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to babble on…" Mimi said as she blushed.

"No need, it's not like you're not making cense." Yamato said with a smile appearing on his lips.

"I love this town, I love the people here, because they treat me the way I treat them, not as something I'm not." Mimi said as little children passed waving to her.

"I see you are loved by them." Yamato said as Mimi turned back to him.

"Yes, I gave them the needs to provide their families with food and clothes." Mimi said as two merchants selling flowers and candies passed by. Trumpets sounded in the distance. "I have to go, it was nice meeting you Yamato." Mimi said as she walked away towards the gates.

"Yeah…bye fair maiden Mimi." Yamato murmured as he waved.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon…yada yada blah blah!!!!!!!

Hmm…. I don't know it seemed good…I don't know, well review and tell me if I should continue my story.Flame if you feel like it is a Mimato with Taiora. Yeah I know Sora's not in the story yet ; P well give me a chance to get her in!!! So R&R! Please!!!!!! Forgive any misspelled words…or misuse of words.Okay, R&R!!! (Flame if you want like I give a crap!)

Yams&Sporks words of wisdom: 

Well, let me think…there's nothing I have that I could give wisdom for…that's a quality I lack…Wisdom and knowledge are my handicaps, because I'm insane!!! **see Yams&Sporks upside down in a straight jacket** OH YEAH! THE BLOOD IS RUSHING TO MY HEAD!!!!


	2. Part 2

Fair Maiden Mimi pt

Fair Maiden Mimi pt. 2 

Yamato watched as Mimi left his sight, he couldn't help himself but follow the girl's footsteps.He walked towards the palace; he soon heard a familiar voice. 

"I shall show you my love for thee with this kiss…" the voice trailed off into nothing. Yamato turned his head and did a double take.

"TAKERU!!!" Yamato yelled as the boy who was showing his love in a kiss snapped away from the girl's lips. 

"YAMATO!!!" Takeru yelled in surprise.They looked each other up and down.Yamato wore a stern expression.

"Hello Hikari…" Yamato said to the young girl Takeru was kissing, Takeru ran his fingers though his blond hair, his blue eyes showed uneasiness but twinkled at he same time. 

"Hello Sire Ish…" Hikari started but Yamato and Takeru's hands clasped onto her mouth.

"I'm on the run, don't say that! Its just Yamato!" Yamato said sternly but barley above a whisper.

"Mhhm…hmmm…HHMMM!" Hikari said.Yamato looked at Takeru who looked back.

"What did she say?" they both asked and shrugged at the same time and pulled their hands off of Hikari's mouth.

"I said 'get your hand off of me!'" Hikari answered them.

"OOOOOH!" Yamato and Takeru said in unison.

"Well, I best be off to the palace…you know I'm here to finish my training." Takeru said proudly. Yamato nodded to the young man.

"Well brother, I think I found my village women I want to marry." Yamato said to his brother Takeru. Hikari let out a giggle.

"You'll never get her…" Hikari said as she ran off towards to the palace.Yamato looked at Takeru who shrugged.

"Well, I think this is where we part ways." Takeru said as he walked off hugging his big brother.

"Yes, I think it is." Yamato said hugging back.They both walked different ways.

Mimi skipped down the path that lead to the palace, she felt like she could fly. Hikari came up to Mimi as she was skipping down the path; she walked up behind the happy go lucky princess.

"Princess?" Hikari asked as Mimi spun around and looked at Hikari.

"Yes." Mimi said as Hikari caught up with her. 

"Well, I saw you at the market, today, with a young man." Hikari said with curiosity hinted in her voice.

"Yes," Mimi said as she sighed dreamily."He was very charming mind you, cute, but what puzzles me is he had a sword but dressed as a commoner." She finished with a finger placed on her bottom lip in thought.

"Yes, and did this charming cute man have a name?" Hikari asked.Mimi nodded.

"Yamato…" Mimi said as Hikari looked at her with surprising wide eyes.

"Oh.My…" Hikari trailed off then shook her head. "I know him from my dear brother in the far of kingdom of the Ishida's. He was a noble there, guess he wanted to get a vacation."

"I see…" Mimi said looking at Hikari with a strange look.She shrugged. "Come on, let's get back to the palace." Mimi said as she and Hikari linked arms and walked up the coble stone path.

  


Yamato sat on a small log out side the palace garden.A hand clasped his shoulder; Yamato let out a scream and looked behind him screaming again.

"God man! You scared me!" Yamato said putting his hand over his heart and felt it beating fast under it. The stranger adjusted his riding gloves.

"By god Yamato you act like I was going to kill you!" the stranger said taking a seat next to him.

"You can never be to sure with you, Taichi." Yamato said. "You're not going to take me back are you, Taichi?" The stranger looked at him and raised an eyebrow.Then looked away.

"I have to…I can't go back empty handed! They'll all laugh at me!" Taichi said as Yamato rested his head in his hands.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE ME THERE! THAT PLACE OF NO FREEDOM!" Yamato yelled and hit the knight in the nose and ran off. Taichi picked him self off the ground and held his nose which started to bleed.

"Yamato! STOP!" Taichi yelled as he tried to run, he tripped over a root and fell on his face. He screamed out a curse which scared the robins in a near by tree.

"Need help Sir Taichi?" a young chiming voice said as he was raised off the ground by a hand on his elbow. 

"Thank you Ma'am…" he looked at the girl in the Tachikawa royal guard colors.

"That's 'Sir' Sora to you." She said holding out her leather-gloved hand. 

"Sir Sora, you're the lady knight!" Taichi said as he kneeled on the ground to so respect.Sora looked at him.

"Get on your feet, you're going to draw attention to yourself!" Sora said as Taichi stood up.

"I hear you're the best swords person _ever_ to live!" Taichi commented. The lady knight blushed softly but shook it away.

"I wouldn't say I was the best _ever _but I'm good." Sora said as she patted her sword.

"Ah," Taichi then realized what he was doing before he ran into the enchanting fiery woman. "I have to catch someone! Good day Ma'am!" Taichi said as he ran off after the young prince. Sora let out a hardy laugh and then walked back to the stables to care for her horse. 

Mimi dashed to the stables, her arms waving above her head.

"SORA! SORA" Mimi yelled as the knight turned around.

"Yes?" Sora asked with a sigh. Mimi clasped onto Sora's arm and sighed dreamily.

"I found my soul mate!" Mimi said as Sora sneered.

"Love is not real…it only leads to heart ache and suffering!" Sora said as she jerked her arm away from the lovesick princess.

"How do you know?" Mimi asked as the knight sighed again.

"I sat and watched my family spilt in two, I haven't seen my dad since I was the age of ten! My mom always sat up crying asking herself why he left! I don't want to suffer like that!" Sora screamed as she stormed off to the armory.

"Sora…" Mimi whispered tears in her eyes as she walked off to the palace.

  


Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON! OR MR. BUBBLE, OR THE SOAP ON A ROPE! OR THE LITTLE CRACKERS WITH THE CHESSE FILLING!

A/N: Well, I don't know what you thought about it…it's a little short…oh well. **Pats Patamon on his head** that'll do pig, that'll do… R&R! Flame if you want I don't care. BUH-BYE!

Yams&Sporks words of wisdom:

If at first you don't succeed you're doing something wrong, stupid! A lesson well learned! NOW R&R! 


End file.
